The Sweetest Kiss
by teen.queen.23
Summary: When Starfire gets captured, how will Robin react? A short story. RobStar Please review since this is my first story!


Note: Please review! Also, I do not own the Teen Titans (sadly) so, just to let y'all know… (Summery : Star gets kiddnaped buy an old friend (enemy). What happens next?

After whipping the hell out of Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo, the titans were chilling in the T-Tower. Raven was busy meditating, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing "Extreme Sports Car Racing" (Cyborg was destroying BB), Robin was training and Starfire was staring out a large window, staring out the ocean and city in front of her.

Starfire sighed. She wised Robin would notice her a little more. _'Boys are strange creatures here on earth' _Starfire thought. Starfire's thoughts were disrupted when Robin came into the room. He looked panicked, but Starfire thought he looked handsome no matter what.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin hollered.

And with that, Starfire and the rest of the titans flew, or ran, out of the room.

Once again, Mumbo Dumbo as the titans liked to call him was causing trouble in the somewhat big city.

"Will this guy _ever _give up?" Cyborg asked as a shot of blue light came out of Cyborg's arm. "BB, give me a lift, will ya?"

Beast Boy morphed into a powerful hawk, grabbed Cyborg in a tight grip, flew him up 50 feet in the air then dropped him below Mumbo Dumbo. After releasing Cyborg, BB morphed into a T-Rex and tried to catch Mumbo Dumbo.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed and briefly everyone couldn't see. Once everyone regained their sight, Mumbo Dumbo was trying to sneak off, but Raven noticed him, a black light shot from her palm, and Mumbo Dumbo was trapped. But there was one problem; Starfire was missing! The titans looked everywhere, but no Starfire. Then Raven noticed a huge red x slashed against a store wall. That meant only one thing : Red X had captured Starfire.

Robin got on his knees and yelled into the crisp night air with a clear voice: Starfire!

"Imph mph hmp immphm!" Starfire tried to say through the scarf (which was bright red with an X on it) tightly tied around her mouth. Red X ripped it off her delicate alien face.

"Ow!" Starfire rubbed her mouth, which was still painful. "What the hell do you want with me (Starfire eyed him then gasped) Red X!"

"Just to force you to marry me in a disclosed location" Red X said in a cheerful voice.

"Marry you? I don't even know who the hell you are! Besides, I love Robin, not you."

"Blah blah blah. Robin this, Robin that. If you don't marry me, I'll kill him myself."

"No you won't!" Starfire shouted. Stafire slapped him in the face, shot a few starbolts at him, then tried to fly back to the tower but could not because of the invisible chains onto her feet. Luckily, her Titans communicator on her belt (which tickled her and made her laugh) was vibrating which meant that the Titans have located her and were on their way. So, Starfire just sat on the cold, hard floor and pouted.

"I'll give you a day to decide, my lovely" Red X said with a half loving half mocking voice.

"Go to hell." And with that, Starfire gave him the finger and spat out her tongue, which Red X used to his advantage, and made out with her, until Stafire slapped him in the face and shot a few starbolts at him.

Half an hour later, the Titans showed up and burst through the dusty skylight.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted at the top of his voice.

Before long, only Robin and Red X remained in battle, both breathing heavily. Robin threw electric disks at him, but Red X was to fast. Red X Red X lunged for Robin's stomach and stabbed him. Blood was gushing out.

"Robin, NO!" Starfire screamed. Her anger grew to the top, then a HUGE flash of lime green light filled up the room, then all was dark.

Starfire woke up blinking. She was in the hospital part of the T Tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were looking over her.

"Star, you're alright!" cried a happy and relieved Beast Boy.

"You worried us quite a lot." Said Raven solemnly. Cyborg just nodded his head with what Raven said.

"Robin … where is Robin?" asked a questioning Stafire.

"He's, uh – " BB started.

"Shut up!" roared Cyborg. Raven used her powers to clamp Beast Boy's mouth.

Stafire just stared at them with a quizzical look on her face.

"Here I am!" Robin announced.

"Robin!" Starfire flew up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better," he replied. "Are you?"

"Better, why?"

"Well, you slept for a month, so we guessed you used up a lot of energy. You also burned Red X's costume to reveal Speedy. Who would have guessed? But he's in jail now."

"What time is it?" Star questioned.

"Noon," Cyborg replied. "Enough time for waffles!"

"And tofu bacon!" BB added.

Raven rolled her eyes while Starfire giggled.

For the rest of the afternoon the Titans defeated evil. After dinner they went to an exclusive club and partied hard. After they returned home and the others were asleep, Robin knocked on sleepy Star's door.

"Yes?" Starfire yawned. "Robin!" Starfire was awake now.

"Shush!" Robin whispered. "Follow me."

Starfire followed Robin to the top of the tower. Outside, the stars in the night sky twinkled brightly.

"Robin, thank you for today …" Star started.

"I should be thanking you, You saved me life."

"I couldn't let him hurt the one I love."

With that Robin blushed deeply. Also at that moment, the pair knew that they would be together forever.

Robin pulled Star into a deep embrace, then kissed her sweetly yet deeply for a very long time. To Starfire, that moment lasted forever.

**THE END**


End file.
